


I'm Not Too Blind To See

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Werewolf James Potter, Werewolf Lily Evans Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of my James/Lily/Remus one-shots and ficlets.The first chapter is the table of contents.None of these are connected unless otherwise noted.Any explicit ficlets will be marked with a *
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/James Potter, Remus Lupin/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordsmisleadinghere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmisleadinghere/gifts), [bea_weasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/gifts).



> _I'd like to take the time to state that while I do dabble in her sandbox, I do NOT condone JKR's statements concerning trans women. Trans women ARE women. Trans men ARE men. Nonbinary identities ARE valid. Just because JKR wrote this book series, doesn't mean she gets to dictate how we perceive it, or how we enjoy it. If you found something in it that was good, or that made you feel good, know that it's valid. Regardless of the garbage she continues to spew. The fandom has always been the best part of this universe._
> 
>   
> 

  1. Table of Contents
  2. You Make My Dreams (Come True) || for Anon
  3. You’ll pry this jumper out of my cold, dead hands. I don’t care how ugly it is. || for wordsmisleadinghere
  4. It's you, you're my pack now || for bea_weasley
  5. Cooking for a Crowd || for bea_weasley




	2. You Make My Dreams (Come True) || for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Song Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> You Make My Dreams (Come True) - Hall & Oates
> 
> Other tags: Nightmares, Established Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort

Remus shook awake as a painful jolt ripped through him. His arms ached. His hands. His head pounded intermittently. 

He stared into the darkness, sweat stinging his eyes as he glanced at his hands, still clutching handfuls of shredded bedding. 

Chest heaving, he blinked down at the ruins of the bedding in his hands as he registered the pounding once more. Not in his head. 

On his bedroom door. 

“Moons? Remus?” Lily called. She sounded scared. He didn’t like it when she was scared. He liked even less being the cause. 

“I’m alright,” he rasped. 

“Either let us in, or Lily’s going to blast down the door, mate…” James’s voice felt like a balm after the dream he’d just had. James and Lily, dead on the ground. An evil laugh resonating from everywhere. And Remus, a chained up with silver. Useless as a lap dog and unable to do anything but whine. 

Sighing, Remus mumbled the countercharm to the wards he had on the door. Lily and James burst into the room, Lily’s green eyes scanning the carnage before practically leaping to his side, fingers carding through his hair as she inspected him for any injury. 

“Are you alright, Remus?” Her voice was a whisper. She usually didn’t address him by his given name unless she was really and truly worried. He was ‘Moons’ most of the time. She was the only one who he allowed to shorten his cheeky nickname. Even James wasn’t allowed. 

Only Lily. 

He leaned into her touch, nuzzling against her palm. “I’m fine, Lily. Truly.” 

The mattress sank as James scooted in on his other side, pulling the scraps of bedding from around his fingers and wrists, laying the strips flat in front of him and pulling out his wand to perform a mending charm on the sheets. He was the best at it out of the three of them. You couldn’t tell things had been mended. When Lily or Remus tried it, there were gaudy stitches everywhere. 

After he’d fixed the bedding, James ran his hand up Remus’s arm and squeezed his bicep. “You sure you’re alright?” 

Remus nodded. “It was just another nightmare.” 

“The same as before?” Lily asked quietly, her voice low as she slipped her hand into his. Her tone was calm, but he knew she worried. 

“Yeah, same as before,” he confirmed. “It’s just a dream.” 

“Dreams are many things. But seldom are they ‘just dreams’,” she countered. “Want us to stay the night?” 

He’d rather if they weren’t here for another violent outburst, but something told him that their presence would ensure tranquility. He desired to feel their heartbeats. The constant reassurance that they were there. And they were safe. _Alive_. 

He nodded and Lily wordlessly widened the bed to accommodate all three of them. She curled up against Remus’s right side, with James to his left, remaining on his back, but entangling their legs as he propped his head up on one arm and the pillow. 

“Can I lighten the mood with some good news?” Lily asked. 

“Always, Evans. You know I love good news,” James replied. 

Remus felt his lips tugging into a grin as he nodded in agreement. 

He felt Lily move slightly, bringing one hand down to her flat stomach. “Might have another little witch or wizard joining us.” 

“A little one? So Flitwick?” James joked. 

But Remus understood her meaning immediately. “Might have?” he repeated, just for confirmation. 

“Yep. More than might have. Definitely will.” 

“Wait… a little one?” James immediately sat up. “Lily? You’re up the duff?” 

Lily swatted Remus half-heartedly. “Pass that along times two.” 

Remus swatted James in the shoulder. 

If it bothered James, he didn’t let on. He just leaned over Remus to catch Lily’s mouth in a kiss. “That’s wonderful news, love.” 

Remus leaned in afterward, pressing soft kisses to her mouth after James and rolled back to his part of the bed.”Congratulations.” 

“Baby’s just as much yours as they are James’s,” Lily replied, pecking him on the nose. “Now, have pleasant dreams about that, Moons. I can’t bear to see you wake up in terror again.” 

“I’ll try, Lily.” 

It wouldn’t be so difficult now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want a song prompt of your own? Fill out [this form](https://forms.gle/SrpHiyi34GLkSGaC8).


	3. You’ll pry this jumper out of my cold, dead hands. I don’t care how ugly it is. || for ijustreallylikecaptainamericaok/wordsmisleadinghere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Fall Prompts 2019_ **
> 
> Other tags: Fluff,, Banter

“Oh come now, not _that_ jumper,” James said, lips falling into a full pout when Remus pulled the grey monstrosity out of his trunk.

Remus was unmoved. Or at the least, very good at pretending he was unmoved by James’ pouty face. Lily was impressed. It never failed with her.

“You’ll pry this jumper out of my cold dead hands. I don’t care how ugly it is.” He rolled it up on his arms, ready to pull it over his head.

Lily smirked and reached for it, yanking it off his arms and jumping up to run away as she pulled it over her own head instead. It was large on Remus, it damn near swallowed her. She grinned, poking her tongue out at the two of them.

“I changed my mind,” James said quite suddenly. “I can see why you like it now. Might be my favorite jumper, that.”

Remus chuckled, and reached for her, pulling on the sleeve until she tumbled across both their laps. “It already _was_ my favourite, I think I might like it more now.”


	4. It's you, you're my pack now || for bea_weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Werewolf James Potter, Werewolf Lily Evans Potter, Polyamory

It was after a long night of running around and cavorting in the English countryside that James, Lily, and Remus found themselves back home in the house James had inherited from his parents.

James scooped LIly into his arms to carry her to bed, turning to say good night to Remus, only to see him holding out his arms for her instead.

Smiling, James gladly transferred the very sleepy Lily into Remus’s arms and led the way to the bedroom, clearling a spot for her on the bed, which Remus laid her on and lingered while James went around lighting fires and such.

“Do you think I could stay here too?” Remus asked.

James stopped and stared at him. “Lils and I only ask you all the time if you’d like to stay with us. What changed?”

“Nothing,” Remus replied, shrugging with a small smile. “It’s just… it’s you. You’re my pack now. I don’t want to leave either of you for any longer than I have to.”

“There’s always been plenty of room, mate,” James replied, climbing into bed alongside Lily. Remus climbed in on the other side of her and curled up.

James fell asleep with a smile on his face. One that Remus chose to ignore, even though it was the most radiant thing in the room after Lily’s.


	5. Cooking for a Crowd || for bea_weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Winter Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Fluff, Domestic Fluff

Harry cooed and gurgled, squealing as he grabbed hold of Remus’s nose from his place strapped to James’s chest.

“Stop riling him and help me,” James pleaded. “I told Lily we’d take care of the dinner, and here we are, ten minutes out and not a damn thing to show for it!”

“Harry said a new word.”

“For the last time, ‘Agloo’ is not a word. It’s almost ‘igloo’, but it’s not. And as much as I love to hear him babble, we have to get this at least on the way to being finished by the time Lils comes out of the bathroom.”

“Fine, what do you want me to do?” Remus asked. “The roast?” He flicked his wand and the raw rib roast began to cook in the air as it spun slowly to the serving plate. He set a warming charm on it and turned back to James. “Well? I did the roast, you do the puddings.”

Harry giggled and clapped.

“He wants the puddings, James,” Remus stated, arching an eyebrow.

“I can’t do the puddings if I don’t do the roast. I’ve got to use the drippings.”

Remus rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath, the roast lifting again and the drippings floating neatly through the air and into the flour and milk and eggs that were currently whipping itself in midair.

“If you’re going to do it, bloody well do it and stop play-acting that you have no clue how to make a Yule dinner.”

“I never said nor did I imply I didn’t know how to do this,” Remus said with a smirk. “You’re the one who acts the supreme wizard of all home-crafts. I thought you’d want to do it.”

“Remus,” James said, reaching for a wooden spoon and handing it to Harry, who promptly put it in his mouth. “Do you know how to do a Yule dinner?”

“I might have done once or twice… or every year past,” he said with a smirk and James looked as if he either wanted to kiss him or wallop him one, so Remus ducked for good measure, which was good because Harry had grown tired of the spoon and had chucked it through the air.

It clattered to the floor and Remus went to the icebox. “What goes with a roast? Sprouts? And a mash?”

“Gravy,” James added.

“After I’ve gone and done the puddings? You want gravy too? The _decadence_.” Remus clicked his tongue and shook his head, but proceeded to procure a rich brown gravy out of seemingly nowhere. It flowed into their gravy boat just as Lily stepped through the door.

“How’s it going?” She leaned up to peck Remus on the cheek, then she crossed the floor to take Harry from James. She kissed James too but glanced at the table. “Where’s the rest of it? They’ll be here any minute! You know Petunia’s going to be looking for any little thing to nitpick.”

“Calm down, Evans.” James leaned over to kiss her temple. “Remus has it under control, don’t you?”

Remus answered with a self-satisfied flick of his wand to fill a bowl with mashed potatoes. “Almost done. What do you want for dessert? Pie or Gingerbread?”

“Both?” Lily mused. “Both is good.”

“She never could choose, this one,” James teased.

It earned him a swat, but a smile nonetheless. “I’ll go make sure the rest of the house is presentable,” she called over her shoulder. She stopped in the doorway, Harry on her hip. “And thank you. For taking the stress for me. I feel much better having not thought about it all afternoon.”

“Anytime, Lily,” Remus said with a smile. 

“Yeah, now that we know he can cook, he can just do it from now on, yeah?” James grinned. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
